


Dinner with a Demon

by BBCGirl657



Category: American Singers RPF, Fall Out Boy, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope is kidnapped by Patrick when he’s possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with a Demon

Penelope returned to her apartment after a long day at work and found it already open. She cautiously opened the door and tried to turn on the lights. 

It was had stormed earlier that day, so she just assumed the breaker had been thrown. 

“Pete?” she called. When she got no answer, she started to make her way back to the front door.  

Two arms grabbed her around the waist and a hand covered her mouth. 

“Hey Baby Girl. Miss me?” a voice purred in her ear before everything went dark.

* * *

When she came to, she was tied to a chair. 

“My darling, Penelope. I was beginning to think you’d never wake up”, Patrick said. 

She looked around and saw a table filled with food in front of her with Patrick sitting at the other end. Her mind felt fuzzy and she could feel an IV in her hand. She flexed her hand and whimpered. “It hurts Patrick”, she whined. 

Patrick sighed and got up. He walked over to her and gently pulled the IV from her hand. 

Penelope looked up at him and frowned. 

This wasn’t her Patrick. 

He had amber eyes and a hook for a hand. 

“Patrick? What happened?” she asked him. 

In a second, his good hand was around her throat. 

“Don’t ask that question”, he growled. 

“I’m sorry”, she breathed, staring into his amber eyes. 

His grip on her throat loosened and he pulled her closer to him. 

She closed her eyes as she felt him place a soft kiss on her forehead. Then she felt his full lips on hers. Her fists clenched and she pulled at her bindings. 

“Something wrong, princess?” he asked her. 

“I…I want…” she stuttered. Her hands opened and closed as Patrick stood up. Penelope whined. 

Patrick smirked, knowing exactly what she wanted. He untied her wrists and she immediately grabbed him and kissed him. 

Her legs were still tied to the chair, keeping her from standing up. 

Patrick gently kissed her back. He had missed her. 

Her brother had been doing a good job at keeping her from him. 

He suspected that Pete hadn’t told her about what had happened. Penelope pulled away panting.

“I’ve missed you”, she told him, her lips brushing his. 

“I’ve missed you too, Baby Girl”, Patrick said. He brought his hook up to her cheek and gently stroked it. 

Penelope shivered at the feeling of the cold metal on her heated skin.

The hook scared her a little, but it was attached to Patrick, so she could learn to live with it. 

“Are you hungry, Baby Girl?” Patrick asked her. He stood up and took a seat next to her. 

The two didn’t talk as they ate, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

When Penelope had finished eating, she pushed her plate away from her and set her head on her arms. She closed her eyes and felt Patrick gently stroking her hair. She almost forgot that he had kidnapped her and tied her to a chair. 

“Tired, princess?” he asked her. 

Penelope nodded. She heard Patrick get up and start untying her ankles. 

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. 

She soon felt a soft surface underneath her. She rolled over on her side as Patrick covered her up.

* * *

She woke up to someone shaking her.

“Penelope! Get up!” they hissed. 

Penelope opened her eyes and saw Pete. “Pete?” she asked. 

“Don’t worry. We’re going to get you out of here”, he told her.

“Out of here? What are you talking about?” she asked him.

Pete grabbed his sister and dragged her out of the bed.

“Let me go!” she screamed, “Put me down!” 

They made their way out into the hallway where Andy was standing with a crossbow trained on Patrick.

“What are you doing?!” she yelled at him. 

“Penelope, it’s not Patrick”, Pete told her.

“He never hurt me!” Penelope insisted.

“Pull the trigger”, Patrick dared Andy.

“No!” Penelope yelled, “Patrick!” 

Patrick smirked evilly and said, “Didn’t your brother ever tell you not to listen to demons? They lie. Go. Now. While I still allow you to live”. 

“Patrick, I love you”, Penelope told him. 

For a moment, Patrick’s eyes turned back to their beautiful blue before returning to amber.

As Pete and Andy drove her home, Penelope realized that the Patrick she had fallen in love with no longer existed. 

All there was left was a demon she had dined with.


End file.
